What would you do?
by Inufreak247
Summary: What would you do? A very interesting question, indeed. Find out what the cast of Inuyasha would do......
1. Klondike Bar

People, this is just a joke of a story, so don't get offended by some of the character bashing in this story. It's just a silly little thing.  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

What would you do?

Hello and good evening. My name is Paige, Paige....um.....well, the last name isn't important. I have sat down with the characters from the hit TV show, Inuyasha, to ask them that one, life altering and important question.

: Cue background music:

WHAT WOULD YOU DO FOR A KLONDIKE BAR?!?!

**Inuyasha**: What would you do for a Klondike bar?

For a Klondike bar, I would stop cracking my knuckles whenever I get mad.  
I would stop saying 'feh' and 'keh'.  
I would wear different clothing.I would call them 'potato chips' instead of 'chips potato'.  
I would tell Naraku that I lose my powers during the night of the new moon.I would not eat any more ramen.  
I would let Kikyo kill Kagome  
I would let Kouga have Kagome as his woman.  
I would give Sesshomaru my sword.  
I would stop sleeping in trees.  
I would go to hell with Kikyo.  
I would admit to loving Kagome.

**Kagome:** What would you do for a Klondike bar?

For a Klondike bar, I would not tell Inuyasha to 'sit'  
I would reseal Inuyasha to the sacred tree.  
I wouldn't return to the Warring states era.  
I wouldn't return through the well back to my own era.  
I would wear a skirt that isn't so short.

**Shippo**: What would you do for a Klondike bar?

For a Klondike bar, I would stop eating candy.  
I would stop liking Kagome  
I would fight for once.  
I would stop bugging Inuyasha.

**Sango**: What would you do for a Klondike bar?  
For a Klondike bar, I would bear Miroku's children.  
I would stop slapping Miroku.  
I would let Kohaku kill people.  
I would kill Kohaku.  
I would be Naraku's servant.

**Miroku**: What would you do for a Klondike bar?  
For a Klondike bar, I would suck Sango into my wind tunnel.  
I would stop asking women to bear my child.  
I would stop telling people that I sense danger in their homes, just to have a good place to sleep and some food.

**Kouga:** What would you do for a Klondike bar?  
For a Klondike bar, I would stop fighting with Inuyasha.  
I would stop calling Kagome 'my woman.'  
I would join Inuyasha's group.  
I would marry Ayame.

**Sesshomaru**: What would you do for a Klondike bar?  
For a Klondike bar, I would actually explain the white fluffy thing.  
I would befriend Inuyasha.  
I would stop trying to get Inuyasha's sword.  
I would work together with Inuyasha.  
I would marry Kagura.  
I would ditch Jakken and Rin.

**Naraku**: What would you do for a Klondike bar?  
For a Klondike bar, I would stop trying to kill everyone.  
I would admit to loving Kikyo.  
I would let Onigumo go freely.  
I would stop ordering around my incarnations.  
I would send the poisonous insects to do something important.

**Kikyo**: What would you do for a Klondike bar?  
For a Klondike bar I would stop trying to kill Inuyasha.  
I would stop trying to kill Kagome.  
I would love everything that exists in time.  
I would allow Kagome to kill me.  
I would stop being a bitch to everyone.

Well there you have it folks! Everyone is just itchin' to get their hands on a Klondike bar. I'm Paige, join me next time on 'what would you do?' Goodnight!

* * *

What did you think? Please e-mail me at to let me know something I can add, like people, or 'what would you do's'. PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANX


	2. Million Dollars

First off, I wanted to thank Saturn and Rheyne for giving me this great idea for the next "show". THANKS A BUNCH! You totally rock!

What Would You Do?  
  
Hello and good evening. My name is Paige, Paige....um.....well, the last name isn't important. I have sat down with the characters from the hit TV show, Inuyasha once again, to ask them that one, life altering and important question.

: Cue background music:

WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU HAD 1 MILLION DOLLARS?!?!?!?!?!?

**Inuyasha:** What would you do if you had 1 million dollars?  
I would buy all the ramen in the world.  
I would buy new clothes.  
I would pay off Kikyo to stop trying to kill me.  
I would buy a bed, instead of sleeping in trees.

**Kagome:** What would you do if you had 1 million dollars?  
I would buy a lot of textbooks!!!  
I would laugh in my brother's face.  
I would buy Inuyasha........um........1 bowl of ramen.  
I would take Sango with me on a shopping spree!

**Shippo:** What would you do if you had 1 million dollars?  
I would buy lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of candy.

**Sango:** What would you do if you had 1 million dollars?  
I would pay Miroku to stop rubbing my butt.  
I would get a lot of clothes and demon weapons.  
I would buy more cats for Kilala to play with.  
I would pay Miroku to stop rubbing my butt.....did I say that one already?

**Miroku:** What would you do if you had 1 million dollars?  
I would buy lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of women.

**Kouga:** What would you do if you had 1 million dollars?  
I would buy Kagome anything she wants.  
I would buy new clothes.  
I would laugh in Inuyasha's face.  
I would make Kagome my women. (He says that a lot doesn't he?)

**Sesshomaru:** What would you do if you had 1 million dollars?  
I would pay Inuyasha to give me his sword.  
I would buy more white fluffy things. (Seriously, what the hell is the fluff? Is it his tail or something???)  
I would buy a better sword.  
I would marry Kagura.

**Naraku:** What would you do if you had 1 million dollars?  
I would kill Inuyasha.  
I would kill Inuyasha.  
I would kill Inuyasha.  
I would kill Inuyasha.  
I would kill Inuyasha. Did I say that already?  
I would kill Inuyasha.  
I would kill Inuyasha.  
I would kill Inuyasha.  
I would kill Inuyasha. Am I repeating myself?  
Buy more incarnations, so I can boss more people around.

**Kikyo:** What would you do if you had 1 million dollars?  
I would take Inuyasha to hell with me.  
I would pay people to destroy that annoying wench, Kagome.

**Kaede:** What would you do if you had 1 million dollars?  
I would buy a better hut.  
I would buy more medicinal herbs.

**Myouga:** What would you do if you had 1 million dollars?  
I would host many blood donations, and say that it is for little children who are dying. I will get sooooooooo much blood, and will have a gigantic feast!!! :drool:

**Kilala:** What would you do if you had 1 million dollars?  
I would.....what?!?!? I CAN TALK!?!?!?!?!?!?! I'm leaving town, packing up, and going to pursue my dream of becoming a lawyer. I'm OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay.......join me again next time. This is Paige saying, GOOD NITE!


	3. Genie Lamp

**First off, I want to thank Blackfire14 for giving me this great idea for the next "show". You are the BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

What Would You Do?  
  
Hello and good evening. My name is Paige, Paige....um.....well, the last name isn't important. I have sat down with the characters from the hit TV show, Inuyasha once again, to ask them that one, life altering and important question.

: Cue background music:

WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU COULD MAKE 3 WISHES?!?!?!?!?

**Inuyasha: **What would you do if you could make 3 wishes?  
I would wish for lots and lots of ramen.  
I would wish for Naraku to die.  
I would wish for Kagome not to love anyone but me.

**Kagome: **What would you do if you could make 3 wishes?

I would wish for me to pass all of my tests  
I would wish for Inuyasha to stop trying to kill all the guys that talk to me.  
I would wish for Inuyasha to talk about his feelings for me.

**Shippo:** What would you do if you could make 3 wishes?

I would wish for a lot of candy.  
I would wish for Kagome to always stay with me.  
I would wish for Inuyasha to stop picking on me.

**Sango: **What would you do if you could make 3 wishes?

I would wish for Miroku to stop groping other women.  
I would wish for Kohaku to break away from Naraku's control.  
I would wish for Miroku to stop rubbing my butt.

**Miroku: **What would you do if you could make 3 wishes?

I would wish for a lot of hot women that I can grope.  
I would wish for Sango to fall madly in love with me.  
I would wish for Sango to let me rub her but all the time, without getting smacked.

**Kouga: **What would you do if you could make 3 wishes?  
I would wish for Kagome to fall madly in love with me.  
I would wish for Inuyasha to die.  
I would wish for more jewel shards, to make me faster, and a better fighter.

**Sesshomaru: **What would you do if you could make 3 wishes?  
I would wish for Inuyasha's sword.  
I would wish for Inuyasha to die.  
I would wish for Naraku to die.

**Naraku: **What would you do if you could make 3 wishes?

I would wish for Inuyasha to die.  
I would wish for Kikyo to die.  
I would wish for Sesshomaru to die.

**Kikyo: **What would you do if you could make 3 wishes?  
I would wish for Inuyasha to fall in love with me again.  
I would wish for Inuyasha to come to hell with me

I would wish for Kagome to die.

**Kaede: **What would you do if you could make 3 wishes?

I would wish for eternal youth.  
I would wish for a better hut.  
I would wish for tons of medicinal herbs.

**Myouga: **What would you do if you could make 3 wishes?  
I would wish for a lot of blood.  
I would wish for Inuyasha to be the best.

I would wish for Kagome to let me suck her blood.

**Kilala: **What would you do if you could make 3 wishes?

I would wish for people to stop sitting on me.  
I would wish for jewel shard so I can kick major butt!  
I would wish to be human.  
  
­­­­­­­­­­  
  
Join me next time for 'What Would You Do'. I'm Paige saying, goodnight!


End file.
